¿Lo intentamos otra vez?
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Otra oportunidad, otra familia, una rota igual que la suya, quería arreglarla, quería ayudar. Por lo cual. Siendo él ahora mismo...Jacques Schnee, solo quería lo mejor para lo que estaba por venir. Eventualmente NarutoxWillow.


El olor a la tinta nunca fue tan fuerte para él, a pesar de haber estado siempre horas y horas seguidas pegado a su escritorio leyendo papeles.

Nunca fue algo para denotar eso.

¿El piso también siempre había sido tan brillante?

Llevando una mano a su cabeza, Jacques se masajeo la sien. Aquello no era bueno.

Porque para el alguien que no podría enfermar, que no debía debilitarse, que debía estar siempre fuerte.

El que su consciencia estuviera cayendo no era bueno.

Jacques pudo ver el botón de servicio bajo su escritorio y presionarlo.

Algo era algo.

Aguantar, contar.

Uno.

Dos.

* * *

Ha.

Allí estaban.

Jacques vio como la puerta era abierta con fuerza mientras que un grupo de sirvientes juntos con algunos guardias entraban rápido. Su vista se nubló al momento en que su cabeza fue pesada.

Haciendo que el hombre cayera de golpe contra su escritorio. Llevando el tintero en su frente mientras que los papeles se escurrían juntó con él en el suelo, siendo manchados pro la tinta.

* * *

Una oportunidad.

Dos hermanos.

Sabio ¿Quiere cuidar de la familia?

Si.

Sigue.

Sueña.

No olvides.

Protege.

El tiempo llama, no lo desaproveches sabio.

Suerte.

* * *

Tantas…

Cosas…

Malas…

Jacques Schnee

Su nombre, curioso.

Se suponía que debía morir por una sobre carga de estrés y cansancio, bueno.

Jacques en si se fue.

Ahora solo quedaba.

― Pensar que volverías a despertar ―una voz al lado de Naruto llegó mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

Un hospital, ahora estaba en un hospital, girándose buscando la voz, primero vio una de las maquinas que median su frecuencia.

Solo para ver su reflejó. Bastante cabello blanco para su edad real.

Ignorando su reflejó se giró y vio a la figura enfrente.

― Willow ―con un libro en mano y sin levantar su cabeza para ver a Jacques despertar.

Willow dio un suspiro.

― Al menos recuerdas quien soy, tuviste suerte de sobrevivir, al parecer el cansancio y el estrés no fue bueno para tu corazón, deberías dejar de estar tanto tiempo frente al escritorio y hacer actividad física, pero no me escucharas ―Willow no levantó su cabeza del libro.

Por lo cual, no pudo ver la sonrisa que Naruto dio desde el rostro de Jacques.

― Tienes razón ―Willow dio un suspiro mientras que negó con la cabeza.

― No sé por qué lo intenté, ni porque vine, pero…―levantando su mirada del libro, Willow vio el rostro de su marido.

Una sonrisa tranquila mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.

Los pensamientos de Willow se entorpecieron al ver a Jacques actuar así, siendo único que tenía en su cabeza.

¿Qué en el mundo…?

Arrugando el rostro Willow se acomodó en su silla.

Naruto sabía que era mejor no presionar mucho a la situación, el olor a vino estaba presente en el aliento de la que ahora sería su esposa.

No le gustaba.

Abuso.

Gritos.

Abandono.

Aquello era lo que fue sometido aquella mujer.

No solo eso, sino que fue un matrimonio arreglado, siendo la mujer hasta lo máximo de ebria en cada ocasión en que se dio las interacciones íntimas.

Pena.

Hinata.

Willow quedó viendo unos instantes más a su esposo mientras que espero alguna reacción.

― ¿Qué sucedió con los problemas de la compañía mientras que no estaba? ―el tono serio frio emergió mientras que Willow parpadeo ante el cambio de humor repentino de Jacques.

Dando un suspiro, la mujer negó la cabeza para sí misma.

Debía haber sido su imaginación.

― Me encargué de todo mientras que no estabas, pasaron tres días, supongo que vas a ir a trabajar una vez que llegues, te recomiendo que no, el doctor me informó que deberías esperar al menos una semana antes de empezar algo ―Willow vio las reacciones de Jacques.

― Con que es así…―el tonó frio y duro llegó de la boca de Jacques.

Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo por el tonó empleado ¿No era aquel tonó su tonó usual?

Si pudiera maldecir lo haría.

Willow no esperó mucho de parte de Jacques, sabía bien, que iría aquella noche a la mansión a ver los documentos que podía.

― Supongo que será así por ahora, me quedaré hasta mañana a descansar e iré después a casa a poder tranquilizarme, estaré a tu cuidado ―los ojos de Willow se abrieron ante las palabras del hombre.

¿Era Jacques?

Ese tono malicioso y furioso perpetuo seguía, pero.

¿Y aquellas palabras amables juntó con aquel tono maldito de siempre?

Fue raro escuchar a Jacques actuar de esa forma.

* * *

La noche había caído, Naruto estaba en el baño, mirando fijamente su cuerpo y cara.

Naruto no estaba satisfecho con lo que podía llegar con aquel cuerpo, quizá si forzase el chakra natural pudiera emplearlo.

Pero sus reservas eran demasiado bajas, casi inexistentes. Al menos esta noche completa debería meditar y forzarse si quería manejar lo básico de lo básico.

Aunque tenía que aplaudir a Jacques antes de morir. Levantando el brazo, notó el musculo construido que estaba, no era mucho, pero estaba más lejos de lo que espero que pudiera tener de un comienzo.

¿Quizá en su juventud se dedicó a algo con fuerza?

No importaba, después de todo, Naruto tenía que condicionar desde cero el cuerpo.

Una noche no estaría mal para poder defenderse al menos de manera precaria. A sus recuerdos, Jacques vio cosas simples, Naruto no podía decir que tan versada era la memoria de peleas que pudo ver, pero, al menos no era algo lo cual decir que estaba sin información.

Información.

Arrugando el rostro, recordó que ahora volaría al papeleo.

¿Era alguna clase de maldición?

* * *

Winter caminó por la sala del hospital, se suponía que debía ir t retirar a su padre esta mañana, no es como si no se preocupase, después de todo, monstruo o no, seguía siendo su padre.

Dos guardias a su lado caminaron hasta los costados de la puerta de la habitación del hospital, Winter no tocó la puerta, simplemente se dedicó a abrirla mientras que entraba, la camilla estaba vacía. Viendo la habitación, sus ojos se agrandaron.

¿Qué demonios?

Winter abrió su boca mientras que no creía lo que veía, después de todo, siempre vio a su padre en aquel traje de siempre, y el verlo ahora.

Haciendo flexiones con un brazo en posición vertical sin camisa no era algo que pudiera decir que tuviera en su mente.

¿Su padre siempre fue así de musculoso?

Aunque Winter no negaba que la vista era algo perturbadora, debía admitir algo.

El viejo estaba en forma.

― Winter ―no se movió o interrumpió el ejercicio su padre, Winter vio como la llamó mientras que estaba ahora haciendo esto.

¿No se suponía que su padre casi muere hace unos días?

― Señor ―parándose firme, Winter tuvo un escalofrió mientras que vio como el hombre usaba por última vez su brazo para lanzarse hacia arriba y cayendo de pie.

Una demostración de coordinación y fuerza impresionante.

― Supongo que vienes para retirarme ¿Tienes mi ropa? Prepárala, iré a limpiarme ―Naruto se lamentó cuando habló y el tono serpentino de Jacques salió a luz. Alzando la vista vio a su hija, intentando consolarla a pesar de las palabras duras.

Winter hacía tiempo que no tenía miedo en sí de su padre, no ahora que se suponía que era fuerte, ocupando una fila especial, entonces.

¿Por qué el verlo parado frente a ella mientras que la miraba hacia que irradie tanta fuerza y le generase desconfianza?

Ni siquiera pudo moverse o decir algo con respecto a la recuperación de su padre debido al hecho de que no podía hablar.

Fue impactante.

* * *

Aquello no era bueno.

Naruto dejó que su cuerpo reciba el agua con tranquilidad, su hija no lo había mirado como padre o miembro familiar desde un comienzo. No era bueno.

Su situación era la misma que con su familia.

Himawari, la único que siempre lo quiso.

La mirada oscura de Jacques se intensifico, Naruto no lo sabía, no controlaba las expresiones del cuerpo del hombre, pareciere que solo podía hablar con una voz dominante y un acento autoritario.

Preocupante.

* * *

Los días en la mansión Schnee después de la vuelta de Jacques, habían sido…

Extrañas.

No hubo cambio de personal repentino, si bien Jacques seguía recluido por el trabajo, si uno iba a la oficina del hombre a altas horas de la noche, el hombre seguía, incluso más que antes.

Willow lo sabía.

Que no iba a cumplir el dejar su trabajo.

Solo por un segundo, unos malditos segundos, pensó que había cambiado.

Sentada en el patio, la mujer llevó una copa más de vino a su boca mientras que maldijo al ver como este había terminado.

No quería pedir un sirviente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Poniéndose de pie, emprendió su ida hacia dentro de la mansión.

Curioso.

Como la cantidad de guardias a los alrededores se aumentó, pero, los de la oficina de Jacques disminuyeron.

Tropezando con la alfombra se preparó para su caída cerrando los ojos, no iba a ser la primera vez, al final, ella despertaría en su habitación con resaca después de que algún sirviente la viese.

― Willow ―una voz llegó a su cabeza, en vez del golpe contra el suelo, la mujer alzó una ceja y abrió los ojos en desconcierto.

Era raro.

¿Qué hacía frente a la oficina de Jacques y por qué él la estaba sujetando gentilmente de la cintura? ¿La había detenido en serio? No, no iba a ser posible.

Dejando que su consciencia se fuera. Willow cerró los ojos mientras que Jacques se sorprendió.

Eso hasta que el olor del alcohol, o mejor dicho del vino llegó a su sentido.

Naruto maldijo, la mujer que ahora sostenía, siempre estaba así desde que la conoció, ebria, sin importar el momento del día.

No era bueno.

Y ¿Qué había sido aquel tonó molesto que le dio cuando la salvó de caer?

Naruto como Jacques dio un suspiro, viendo a los lados, la cargó y entró a su oficina.

Caminando hasta el sofá, la acostó mientras que desprendía el abrigo de la mujer, abría el cuello de la camisa de Willow. Solo para quitarle los zapatos de ultima. Ante aquello, pudo ver como de manera casi imperceptible, la mujer abría los ojos para verlo.

Naruto lo sabía, el miedo, en el cuerpo de la mujer, la tensión de que algo pudiera pasar, una pena.

Después de todo tener aquel rostro tan fino lleno de preocupación no era algo que le gustase.

* * *

Ironwood, no era tu amigo normal que te llamaba por algo, era aquel que pedía y exigía lo que quería, algo por lo cual le era posible hablar con tranquilidad con Jacques, debido a que ambos usaban el mismo lenguaje.

― Señor ―poniéndose firmes, dos soldados alzaron sus manos en un saludo mientras que ajustaban sus armas. Un saludo militar estándar.

― Descansen ―aquellas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó para que ambos hombres bajaran sus armas e indicasen que lo siguieran.

El tiempo dentro de la mansión Schnee nunca fue ordinario, siempre había algo de más, por lo cual, el ver más hombres, era un signo de algo, Ironwood entrecerró los ojos mientras que vio hacia adelante.

La puerta de la oficina de Jacques, se suponía que iba a venir por algo como una vista "Amigable" por su recuperación, pero, realmente era más protocolo que otra cosa.

Tocando la puerta e informando su presencia.

― Adelante ―la voz de aprobación llegó desde el otro lado mientras que entraba.

Lo primero fuera de la habitación, era la cantidad de papeles anormales que estaban presentes, Ironwood pensó la situación.

Algo realmente debía haber ocurrido.

― Buenas general, gracias por llegar temprano ―allí estaba.

La voz de la ambición encarnada.

Alzando la vista por la sala.

Vio algo fuera de lo normal.

― Buenas General ―Ironwood hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener su cabeza en orden, después de todo.

El ver a la esposa de Jacques, junto con Jacques, no era algo que pasase todos los días.

Willow estaba sentada en el sofá, las ojeras de siempre que la veía estaban presentes, pero, el raro espectáculo era que no tenía una mirada de desprecio total o un aura que pidieran que la sacase de allí.

― ¿Aun te dan vueltas la cabeza? ―la voz de Jacques fue la siempre, pero.

― Si, algo como eso, el café estaba bien, pasara enseguida ―el simple hecho de que Willow respondiese era sorprendente para Ironwood.

Ahora ¿No estaba la mujer sin su abrigo, la camisa desabotonada en el cuello y sus botas fuera? Además ¿Qué hacía Jacques sin su saco mientras que estaba en chaleco?

Viendo bien el sofá y al lado de Willow, lo vio.

Sobre los hombros de la mujer.

Ironwood alzó una ceja en confusión total.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Jacques de todas las personas, la hubiera ayudado, entonces lo más probable era que Willow lo despidiera, por miedo a que la locura se esparza ¿Ahora?

Fue demasiado raro e incomodó.

Lo primero que Willow sintió cuando despertó, no fue su cama.

Era un sofá, y uno que no conocía bien.

Por miedo se levantó con rapidez y se sentó, aquello mientras que vio como algo caía a su regazo. Un saco blanco inmaculado.

El saco de Jacques.

― ¿Lograste dormir? Es demasiado temprano para que estés despierta ―la voz del hombre detrás del escritorio resonó con fuerza.

Willow alzó los ojos.

Viendo al Jacques de siempre, el tono de siempre, la misma mirada de siempre, pero…

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad que estaba al lado de la autoridad total que daba?

Al escuchar como la silla era arrastrada hacia atrás, Willow vio como el hombre se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde estaba una máquina de café.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, la habitación tenía ese olor. Curioso, siendo que Jacques, por esa misma razón nunca puso una dentro del lugar.

El tintineó del plato junto con taza humeante la sacaron nuevamente de su pensar a Willow, aquello mientras que vio como la taza era bajada con suavidad frente a ella.

― Gracias ―fue más por instinto que otra cosa aquellas palabras, el cerebro de Willow no dejaba de pensar.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Pero no iba a dejar el café allí.

Acomodándose y llevando el saco sobre sus hombros, tomó la taza mientras que escuchó a Jacques suspirar con suficiencia.

Solo para que poco después, los pasos hacia su escritorio se escuchasen.

― ¿No te resultó incomodó el sofá? ―la pregunta parecía tener un tinte de burla, o al menos por ser Jacques, fue lo que Willow pudo entender.

Pero ¿No se imaginó aquello?

― ¿Perdón? ―la voz de Willow resonó con fuerza ante la duda.

Pudo ver como Jacques rechistaba, Ho, Willow se lamentó, sabía que era demasiado bueno que estuviese actuando amable.

― Solo quería saber si es que no te fue molestó dormir en el sofá, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu habitación para que puedas descansar correctamente ―era una voz serena, pero a la voz.

La voz de Jacques, la cual siempre portó fuerza.

Curioso. Realmente fue curioso para Willow.

El toque a la puerta fue audible mientras que Willow escuchó como Jacques aprobaba que entrase.

El general.

Willow disfrutó, como la mirada de desconcierto total plasmo unos instantes el rostro del siempre estoico ser.

Divertido.

* * *

El humo de un cigarro salió mientras que exhalaba con tranquilidad, era una noche tranquila.

Un buen punto para meditar y luego dormir.

Estaba cansada, su cuerpo le pedía que descansase, pero, aún quedaba mucho para estar en el límite donde sabía que podría ser dañino.

Alzando el brazo con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, Jacques dio otra calada. Naruto no entendió algo, por qué su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a esto, pero ¿No tenía una droga para los nervios estos cigarros? No era en si para estar en un punto en el cual pudiera perder la conciencia en sí mismo.

No, eran calmantes para los nervios de su cuerpo, no su estrés.

No importaba, podría curarse a su tiempo y dejar aquello.

Jacques tenía más problemas de los que parecía.

El vivir como lo hacía, Naruto no lo admitió, pero, no creía que el hombre pudiera con el estrés.

El colmillo blanco, los ataques, el odio hacia los faunos, tenía demasiada justificación por ver las memorias de Jacques, Naruto nunca pensó, que llegaría el día que odiase algo como una especie, pero.

Cada una de las personas que estuvieron y fueron importantes para Jacques, estaban muertas por culpa de ellos.

Él lo sabía, en base a su experiencia, que el odio solo generaba odio, pero.

Se sorprendió.

Un trabajo que realmente era bien remunerado para ellos, quizá fuese peligroso lo de las minas, pero.

La paga lo decía todo, seguro para ellos, mantención en caso de lesiones permanentes, un plan normal para cualquier empleado, entonces.

¿Por qué los faunos se enojaban tanto?

No tenía sentido para Naruto, Jacques, pensaba en la empresa como tal, quizá su manera de ser fuera racial, pero, su actividad como jefe de empresa y promotor no lo era.

Después de todo ¿Por qué alguien buscaría un servicio que solo traía infortunio?

Atlas no era justo, pero si rico en cuanto a pago.

El problema no era Jacques, era la mentalidad de siempre.

* * *

Bajando con cuidado una taza de café frente suyo, Willow asintió con la cabeza mientras que vio como el hombre hacia lo mismo para irse a su escritorio otra vez.

No era normal para ella, si quiera pensar en pasar al lado de la oficina de Jacques, pero.

La duda llegó a ella, no era como lo recordaba, la frialdad y la malicia en el hombre seguía, al menos se podía sentir cuando hablaba, pero.

No tenía el carácter de siempre.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, Willow observó lo reloj sin darse vuelta, diez en punto, era obvio que era una cita.

― Padre ―haciendo una reverencia Winter había entrado en la habitación.

Solo para ver como su madre le saludaba con tranquilidad en el sofá de la oficina de su padre.

¿Qué está pasando? Fue lo que llegó a su mente, no era normal que aquellos dos estuviesen en la misma habitación, no, no era normal que estuviesen en el mismo bloque de la mansión.

―…Y Madre ―terminando su saludo, Winter caminó hasta sentarse al lado de su madre.

― ¿Tres de azúcar? ―Winter alzó los ojos hacia su padre mientras que traía un recipiente con terrones de azúcar.

― De hecho ―la respuesta de tranquilidad de su madre fue aún más extraña, no aportando nada a la situación rara.

― Ahora ¿Qué era lo que me querías informar que no pudiste decir de forma que no fuera en persona? ―el tonó duro y casi molestó de siempre estaba presente en la voz de Jacques mientras que volvía a su escritorio.

Winter tragó, solo unos instantes, creyó que las cosas no eran como antes.

― Es sobre tu viaje a Beacon, quisiera que reconsidere el ir, sé que no sabe aún nadie a parte del general y yo sobre esto, pero quisiera que lo reconsidere, los ataques en aquel lugar han sido demasiados seguidos, demasiado frecuente, demasiada peligro ―Winter aun no compendia él porque del viaje del hombre.

Si era por negocios con alguien, lo normal sería que la persona en cuestión viniese, no que Jacques salga, o, mejor dicho, no era posible que el hombre dejase su trabajo mucho tiempo.

― Tengo pensado pasar un tiempo lejos del trabajo, ahora que puedo, terminé casi todo lo pendiente, queda casi nada, por lo cual a menos que suceda una crisis, no creo que sea necesaria mi presencia ―tanto los ojos de Willow como Winter se abrieron.

Jacques, nunca, en todos estos años.

Tomo un día libre por querer propio, mucho menos vacaciones.

* * *

Otra mañana.

Era raro.

Miro sus manos sobre la puerta con duda de abrirla.

¿Por qué seguía viniendo?

Atención.

Arrugando el rostro Willow entró en la oficina.

Jacques no levantó la vista de los documentos mientras que Willow entraba.

― ¿Sin resaca y tan temprano? ―la voz de Jacques, como usual.

Monótona, haber escuchado esa misma voz por tantos años. Y que ahora empezara a poder entender que no era siempre molesto a pesar de como sonaba.

El hombre solo no sabía cambiar o expresarse.

Willow negó internamente para sí misma.

― De hecho, hace una semana, dijiste que ibas a Vale, supongo que es por el torneo, es sorprendente que te presentases para algo tan trivial ―Willow habló mientras que camino en la oficina.

Jamás creyó el día que se acostumbrase a venir.

¿Qué era esto? Willow llevó sus manos a su espalda mientras que cerraba los ojos y apretaba el puño.

Atendida, el que Jacques le prestase atención.

Era gratificante, el que le dedicara palabras.

Era como…

¿Dónde estaban los años de abuso?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de venir?

― Bueno, me pidieron que descansara, e hice todo lo contrario, por lo cual, unas vacaciones no suenan mal, además Weiss está en el torneo, es conveniente ―Willow quiso creer, que las palabras y conveniencia, eran por los medios.

Por ver a alguien como el gran señor Schnee presente por su hija.

Pero.

¿Dónde nacía la inseguridad? De donde emergió aquella duda de que Jacques quería algo bien hecho y que no era solo con intereses externos.

¿Por qué confiar en él?

Jacques observó a su esposa con tranquilidad unos instantes mientras que dio un suspiro.

― ¿Quieres venir? ―Willow tuvo que sentarse.

Disimular tranquilidad, que no había hecho nada malo el hombre, no existieron los gritos.

No…

No…

― Me voy unos momentos al baño, si me disculpa ―Willow se puso de pie ante la ceja alzada del hombre.

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, abriéndola y cerrándola con tranquilidad.

Para poco después caer de a suelo deslizándose por la puerta.

Abrazando sus rodillas, Willow vio el lugar intentando sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza.

No podía perdonar a Jacques, no ahora, no debía.

¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Era un bastardo.

Ahora no.

Negando para sí misma la realidad, la respiración de la mujer se intensifico.

La duda llegó dentro de Willow.

¿Qué quería Jacques?

No podía ser amable, tampoco debía dejar que algo como un poco de atención y unas palabras lindas al día le hicieran dejar de pensar en años de mala relación.

No tenía necesidad de perdonar.

No debía si quiera pensar en estar donde estaba.

¿Por qué estaba en la oficina del hombre?

¿Qué hizo para que ganase su confianza?

Nada.

Solo.

Prestó atención.

Willow entendió.

La desesperación que causa que se acercara, era por ser vista como algo una vez más.

Masoquismo puro en su propia lengua.

― ¿Estas bien? ―Willow cerró los ojos mientras que respiro profundamente.

Ella siempre estuvo encerrada, sin poder hacer lo que quisiera. Ahora.

Viendo a Jacques al menos tres veces a la semana.

Por propia voluntad.

Entonces.

¿Qué hacía diferente?

― ¿Willow? ―la voz de Jacques.

Willow sintió su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente.

Poniéndose de pie con las piernas temblorosas, camino hasta el lavabo.

Tomando el agua entre sus dedos, lo llevo a su rostro mientras que se mojaba la cara.

El maquillaje se corrió, la duda existió.

¿Por qué seguía viniendo?

El silencio del otro lado de la puerta preocupo a Willow, ahora estaba sola, encerrada en el baño, esperando a lo que pasase.

Limpiándose el rostro hasta que dejó que el maquillaje saliese por completo.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo,

Las ojeras.

No estaban, su apariencia, parecía casi como si hubiera rejuvenecido.

Una risa brotó por lo bajo de su garganta.

Su situación.

Era como siempre.

Ella encerrada y Jacques esperando en algún lugar.

Casi como si la tuviera secuestrada.

Pero.

¿Por qué ahora estaba en duda de si hizo si quiera ella las cosas bien?

Nunca fue amable con él, no era algo para pensar mucho, siempre dejó que el hombre se encargue de todo, que se hunda en el trabajo, casi muriendo hace unas semanas por aquello. Haciendo que el hombre tuviera que ver todo por sí mismo.

No.

Sacudiendo la cabeza llevó sus manos a su rostro mientras que las lágrimas salían.

No quería llorar frente a esa bestia.

¿Era el la bestia o ella?

Era como ver que un secuestrador tenia familia y que hacia lo que hacía para salvarlos.

La sensación era la misma.

La familia de Jacques murió en atentados, no quedaba nadie, Willow en su molestia personal.

Nunca estuvo para el hombre, nunca ayudo en nada.

Dejó que grite.

Que se moleste.

No lo complació ni una vez que no fuera solo para poder concebir.

Entonces.

¿Él era la victima?

No…

No.

No.

Willow escuchó como la puerta era forcejeada.

Se detuvo unos momentos, antes de que Jacques jalara con fuerza la puerta hacia atrás, haciendo que saliese del marco.

Los ojos de Willow se abrieron al ver al hombre entrar.

No lo quería ver.

¿Por qué la quería ver?

No era bueno.

Atención.

Se sentía bien recibirla.

Entonces.

No…

Willow sintió como el mismo saco de la otra vez se puso encima suyo mientras que vio al hombre parado frente a ella.

¿Siempre había sido así la diferencia de alturas?

― Vamos, tu rostro es un desastre ―el tono de desinterés seguía en Jacques, la actitud fría, la expresión congelada en un ceño fruncido perpetuo.

Pero.

¿Por qué no parecía el monstruo de siempre?

Ha.

Ya.

Willow entendió.

Ella también era un monstruo.

* * *

Naruto vio a la mujer que debía ser su esposa, cuando entró después de arrancar la puerta.

Se alegró de que no se exaltara más.

Dejó que la tocase.

Era obvio que esto pasaría, la mujer que siempre fue recluida, que siempre fue sentenciada a estar en un lugar.

Se le dio la oportunidad de salir, viajar, no hacer lo que solo le dijesen.

Willow no estaba actuando como la noble de siempre.

Era ahora una humana que descubría que no todo el mundo era feliz.

¿Pensar en lo que Jacques hizo la condenó tanto?

No importaba.

Ahora.

Él era Jacques.

* * *

Ironwood no entendió la situación, no de hecho a juzgar por lo que pasaba, ni él ni Winter lo entendieron.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Willow mientras que hablaba con tranquilidad con Jacques, fue de miedo, era bueno que un marido y una mujer estuvieran actuando así.

Claro.

Si es que no se llamasen Jacques y Willow Schnee.

― ¿Desde hace cuánto ellos están así? ―el general habló a Winter que estaba sentada en frente suyo dentro de la nave militar.

Ambos padres Schnee, habían sido llamados aquí para seguridad, era sorprendente.

Como en el paso de un solo mes.

Algo como Willow y Jacques estaba…funcionando.

― No sabría decir, desde que casi murió, mamá fue la primera en ver a padre despertar, después de eso, solo sé que madre ya visitaba la oficina de padre, y padre que, en su tiempo, no salía de su oficina para cualquier otra cosa que no sea bañarse o ir a comer ―la respuesta de Winter hizo que Ironwood viera la sonrisa viva de Willow, si bien la expresión de devoción y alegría estaba bien de parte de una esposa.

Esto no.

Era como si de la noche a la mañana, la mujer alcohólica dejase todo eso, para estar con el esposo terrible que siempre le grita, incluso golpeó y que llegado a un punto se podría decir que sufrió de abandono.

Entonces.

¿Qué paso para que la sonrisa radiante de la mujer emergiera?

Jacques era más comunicativo, sí, pero no había cambiado mucho.

* * *

La limusina hacia Beacon se dirigía con tranquilidad.

Los militares estaban llegando.

―…―Winter observaba la escena frente suyo sin entender.

Aunque.

Era la primera vez que veía dormir a su padre. Era curioso como sonaba eso, pero, siempre lo vio en su oficina trabajando.

Pero.

Lo que verdaderamente tenía en duda era ver a su madre de igual manera durmiendo al lado de ese hombre.

El hombre que siempre la dejo a un lado, que hizo de su vida un inferno. No solo de ella.

Sino de ella, Weiss y Whitley.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba así de amigable? Aunque debía decir que se sentía bien por su madre, después de todo, había dejado casi de beber, las ojeras en su rostro ya no estaban y ahora tenía un semblante más tranquilo.

* * *

Weiss estaba feliz, su hermana iba a llegar, por lo cual no podría haber sido mejor todo eso.

Claro si no fuera porque estaba viendo como su hermana estaba peleando con un hombre que parecía que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Pero.

Jodido equilibrio que tenía para moverse con una espada así mientras que estaba ebrio el hombre.

― ¡Ve tío Crow! ―alzando una ceja Weiss vio a Ruby hablar.

¿Tío?

― Hm, Winter ganara ―hablando con paciencia Weiss dio un propio apoyo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en lo que parecía un empate.

Termino el encuentro.

Weiss se relajó mientras que pudo ver a su hermana.

Le indico que fuera a la limusina que estaba frente, que debía estar preparada.

Per a Weiss no le importó.

Después de todo su hermana por fin estaba.

Por lo cual, cuando abrió la puerta del vehículo.

Se quedó helada, la mirada feroz, cruel y sin emoción de su padre fue con lo que fue recibida.

Al lado del hombre.,

Su madre.

…tomando…

El brazo de su padre, mientras que recargaba su peso en el hombre.

¿Qué?

― Weiss ―la voz del hombre que la atormentó desde un comienzo, habló con fuerza.

Las piernas de Weiss flojearon al momento en que aquella voz profunda llegó.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

¿Qué hacia ese bastardo aquí? No solo eso ¿Por qué su madre estaba igual?

Miro a su alrededor mientras que buscaba alguna cámara.

No había nada.

― Ha pasado un tiempo Weiss ―levantando los ojos hacia arriba, pudo verlo, la mirada de su madre. Pero, su semblante era más saludable, más tranquilo.

Casi materno, las ojeras profundas no estaban, si la hubiera visto desde lejos antes de ver a Winter.

Fácilmente hubiera dicho que era ella, después de todo ¿Su madre siempre pareció tan joven?

― Solo pasamos a saludar, la mayoría de las personas no saben de qué estoy aquí, como sea, felicidades por llegar donde estas ―la boca de Weiss se abrió ante las palabras, rudas, pero, de buena intensión de su padre.

Quedándose quieta, Weiss hizo un signo con la cabeza de entendimiento.

Un murmullo llegó de la garganta de Jacques mientras que indico que se fueran.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Weiss aun plasmada en su lugar.

― Estaremos viendo ―Weiss giró sus ojos y vio a su madre hablar mientras que ella le daba una sonrisa apacible.

Subiendo la ventanilla del vehículo este emprendió camino.

Solo.

¿Qué demonios pasó?

* * *

Naruto se miró al espejó, su reflejo, como siempre, era el de su yo verdadero ¿La gente que mirase su reflejo también vería aquello?

No estaba seguro, tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Dio un suspiro mientras que se acomodó en su lugar, viendo desde la parte más privilegiada las peleas continuas.

Era cansador.

Poniéndose de pie, camino hasta la salida de la habitación, los guardias hicieron un saludo mientras que vieron como el hombre hizo una seña con su mano que lo dejasen solo. Era mejor así, además, ahora no necesitaba un guarda espaldas.

No con su cuerpo entrenado al menos en la parte de la meditación, forzar el chakra natural no sería un problema.

Quedándose quieto unos momentos la busco.

Weiss, un piso abajó de donde estaba, otras tres presencias a su lado.

¿Quiénes serían?

Winter estaba escoltando a Willow por lo cual quedaban ellas dos descartadas.

Camino con paciencia mientras que vio a su alrededor, las personas susurraban mientras que pasaba. También lo sintió, la mirada de hostilidad de los faunos.

Podrían saltar.

Ahora en este mundo, a pesar de no tener un cuerpo decente.

Se sentía invencible.

Terminando su recorrido luego de bajar por las escaleras, la vio.

― ¿Entonces no querrías ir después a tomar algo? ―Alzando una ceja, Naruto como Jacques, miró la escena con intriga.

Siguiendo su camino hasta que Weiss se dio la vuelta sin responder al rubio que le estaba pidiendo salir, Weiss se tensó.

No era normal si quiera ver a su padre, por lo cual, cuando ella lo vio detrás de ella, no quería tentar su suerte.

― Padre ―haciendo una reverencia al hombre, Weiss se tensó al momento de recordar la situación.

― ¿Padre?... ―el joven de cabello rubio mencionó con miedo mientras que tragó.

Jaune no era idiota al recordar quien sería y la posición junto con el poder que tendría el padre de Weiss.

Jacques se quedó viendo a Jaune de seguido, sin parpadear, Weiss tragó en silencio mientras que observó a Jaune paralizado.

No lo juzgaría, una cosa era coquetear con la heredera que a simple vista pareciere sencilla de convencer.

Y otra cosa muy distinta era tener que encarar al padre de una heredera, peor si aquel padre llevaba por nombre Jacques.

― Mmm―entrecerrando los ojos Jacques miró fijamente a Jaune.

― ¡Perdón! Soy Jaune Arc señor ―haciendo una reverencia más formal de lo que Weiss esperó, vio como el rubio hizo el gesto, un poco tarde, pero salvando la situación.

― Lo apruebo, Weiss, tienes buen ojo ―la boca de Weiss se abrió mientras que Jaune mismo tampoco se quedó atrás en aquello.

― ¿Qué? ―fue un trio aquello, no un dúo.

Jacques se giró mientras que vio a una joven de cabello negro y bufanda roja, curioso.

Naruto quiso saber más, pero un temblor en su bolsillo indicaba una llamada, por lo cual.

Siguió su camino.

― … ―

― … ―

― ¿Tu padre del que siempre hablas acaba de aprobar a Jaune para que saliese contigo? ―Ruby no lo creyó al momento de ver aquella figura alta, fue aterrador, imponía, demasiado, su voz era demasiado fuerte para aquel tono bajo que uso, pero ¿Cómo podrían si quiera ver a través de Jaune y decir que lo aprobaba?

Por lo que Ruby sabía, el padre de Weiss era exigente, hasta el punto en que fue odiado, pero.

¿Aceptar a Jaune tan fácilmente?

― ¿Entonces eso fue un sí de tu padre? ―Jaune habló mientras que se rio un poco y se rascó la nuca.

Dando un suspiro de cansancio Weiss camino hacia el pasillo delante e ignoró a Jaune, al menos antes de que se detuviera y diera media vuelta.

― A las seis frente a la academia, no llegues tarde porque nunca lo volveré a permitir ―después de terminar aquello.

Jaune se quedó quieto, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que le dio su futuro suegro.

* * *

― ¿Se divirtieron? ―la voz de Jacques fue audible mientras que llegó hasta la mesa donde, Willow y Winter estaban sentadas.

― De hecho…fue mejor de lo que pensé ―Winter habló mientras que recordó, jamás había ido con su madre a ningún lugar, por lo cual, la experiencia…no fue tan mala.

Una verdadera pena que Whitley no pudiera haber venido por el internado.

Viendo a su alrededor, pudo ver como las mesas perfectamente ornamentadas junto con los invitados del lugar estaban a otro nivel de lo que había visto en las calles desde que llegó.

Estaba una vez más entre los ricos.

Dando un suspiro de cansancio, Jacques vio cómo su mano tembló.

Frunció el ceño mientras que se levantó.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―Willow habló mientras que veía a Jacques seguir su camino hasta fuera.

Haciendo un movimiento sobre su pecho, la mujer dio un suspiro mientras que asintió con la cabeza.

Winter se sorprendió, el ver como sus padres podrían interactuar…de manera tan…verdadera.

* * *

El humo del cigarro llegó a sus pulmones mientras que respiro con profundidad.

Jacques no estaba tan bien al parecer como pensó a pesar de su estado decente en cuanto a construcción de físico. Tampoco podía recuperarse con chakra tan rápido como espero, meses no fue suficiente.

Dando un suspiro Naruto miro el cielo.

Cerrando los ojos poco después, se le vino a la mente los recuerdos del Jacques original.

Demasiado frio.

Demasiado centrado en su trabajo.

Eran la misma cara de la moneda.

Esforzándose al máximo, emergiendo de la nada queriendo llegar al punto en que no quería nada más que dinero para poder solventarlo todo. Jacques lo logró, se casó y tuvo familia.

Pero.

A que costo.

Ho.

Uno que Naruto conocía bien.

El costo de la familia.

No sabía que decir sobre el Jacques anterior, por qué.

No sabía que decir de sí mismo.

Pero podía agradecer esta oportunidad de poder salvar una familia rota.

Tomando otra calada a su cigarro lo sintió como este quedaba ya sin nada con lo que hacer combustión.

Preparándose para volver a sacar su caja del bolsillo de su pecho.

Un temblor lo sorprendió.

Cayendo el cigarrillo al suelo abrió los ojos mientras que el sonido de disparos llegó.

* * *

Willow estaba tranquila. Tomando el vino en su copa fue relajante.

No estaba estresada, pudo salir.

Salir después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Algo que no pudo hacer también, ir de compras con su hija.

Winter tampoco fue mala, no había aquella separación de siempre, era minúsculo, pero, podía sentirlo, como su hija poco a poco estaba acercándose y actuando como una hija. Llevando la copa a sus labios, un temblor llegó de golpe.

El líquido se vertió sobre ella mientras que las explosiones fueron calladas por los disparos.

Los gritos de pánico no se hicieron esperar en morir, las personas que antes estaban pidiendo una explicación, ahora estaban acurrucadas sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Winter apretó el comunicar de emergencia, pero, no serviría de nada, no con los rehenes en el lugar.

Jacques Schnee.

Aquel nombre fue gritado por los recién llegados.

White fang.

Winter apretó los dientes mientras que hizo que su madre se ocultase debajo de la mesa, pero.

Una mano llegó sobre la suya al momento en que empezó a guiar a Willow.

Apretándola con fuerza mientras que lanzaba a la mujer contra los recién llegados.

Diviértanse por ella.

Aquella orden.

Fue lo que hizo que el mundo de Winter y Willow se rompiese.

Si Jacques no aparecía, entonces.

Willow.

La ropa rasgándose fue escuchada juntó con risas de los hombres, Willow estaba en el suelo, tapándose mientras que la parte superior de su ropa, en la espalda, había sido abierta, haciendo que esta caiga siendo impedido que se exponga algo más solo por ser detenido por Willow.

Winter apretó las manos, sus nudillos se pusieron en blanco.

Había cámaras, cientos de personas importantes.

Esto no iba a dejar a su madre nunca.

Siendo…usada por faunos…

¿Solo porque ahora que estaban volviendo a algo?

Winter se preparó, soldado a no.

Al menos.

Solo por una, sintió en el día las sonrisas de Willow.

Las bromas, los cumplidos sus divagues.

La risa y la actitud de una madre.

No quería, no, no podía dejar.

Los pasos de zapatos fueron audibles.

Winter vio hacia el frente.

― Idiota…―el susurro de Willow hizo algo que nunca pensó sentir por su padre.

Temor por perderlo.

Algo nació, algo que no debía sentir por aquel ser aberrante, pero.

¿Por qué estaba por llorar? Winter no quería esto, no ahora que las cosas marchaban bien.

¿Por qué no fue antes?

Jacques Schnee, la persona que todos tomaron como alguien cobarde, que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Estaba bajando las escaleras principales mientras que los soldados apuntaban sus armas contra él.

― Déjenla ―Los ojos de Winter se abrieron solo para cerrarse con horror.

Willow fue más de lo mismo.

Años de abuso.

Años de odio.

Años de resentimiento.

Murieron en meses.

Ahora.

No.

No quería dejar que lo poco que quería se fuera, quería ser elogiada, Willow quería que ese hombre la aceptara, como hasta hace poco, que incluso se arreglara el cabello.

No.

Déjalo.

Su subconsciente le decía.

La situación era culpa de Jacques. El odio.

¿Qué odio?

Llevando sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su saco, todos vieron una caja de cigarros, sacando uno con elegancia, el hombre que era considerado el más poderoso económicamente tomo el cipo de su bolsillo para luego prender aquel cigarro.

La pregunta tonta vino en la mente de Winter ¿Su padre fumaba?

Sacándose el saco de encima. Todos vieron como Jacques se desabrochó las mangas de su camisa, subiéndolas y remangándolas hasta los codos solo para poco después aflojar el cuello de su camisa.

El silencio llegó.

El líder del asaltó determino algo.

El hombre estaba loco.

― Sucias bestias ―Naruto no quería decirlo, pero, salió de su boca aquellas palabras. Más no importo.

Tampoco la mirada de odio intensificada de los faunos, no importaba.

Observó a Willow mientras que dio una calada profunda al momento en que dejó que el humo saliese por su boca.

Winter vio los brazos de su padre.

Musculo, duro estrecho de entrenamiento intensivo.

Ahora, su figura siempre fue misterio para ella, pero no importaba ahora.

Solo ¿Él sabía pelear?

Fue casi instantáneo.

El suelo bajo los pies de Jacques se rompió, el hombre ya no estaba allí.

Uno de los faunos sintió como sus ojos se inundaron de sangre mientras que forzó su vista y siguió al hombre. El cual estaba a su derecha.

Con un brazo levantado, Jacques a la vista de todos golpeó con fuerza al fauno que había roto la ropa de Willow.

El impacto fue enorme.

Siendo el fauno recorriendo la sala de derecha a izquierda estrellándose contra la pared, rompiéndola.

Poco segundos después de los ladrillos sobre el cuerpo del fauno, había empezado a emerger algo debajo de ellos.

La sangre llegó mientras que una calada más se dio al cigarro, encendiéndolo mientras que de un movimiento más, Jacques golpeo al otro fauno a su lado.

Plantado la cabeza de este contra el suelo.

La sangre salpico el lugar.

La mejilla de Willow se llenó de sangre mientras que observó fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

― Sucias bestias, no toquen a mi esposa ―Jacques Schnee.

El cobarde que se ocultaba siempre detrás de un ejército, estaba parado, con el brazo izquierdo con sangre y su ropa con varias manchas de sangre, que no era suya.

La mayoría de los terroristas retrocedieron.

Aquello no fue lo que se tuvo en mente.

Se suponía que el hombre era alguien indefenso.

* * *

Winter se quedó frente al general parada con los brazos cruzados en su espalda mientras que esperaba lo que dijese el hombre, aquello se aplicó en ambos estando sin hablar mientras que ambos se observaban fijamente.

El reloj de la habitación era el único sonido.

― Jacques está loco, pero, su popularidad, se disparó, aunque…no nada ―llevando una mano a su frente, Ironwood, se balanceo en su silla mientras que intentó procesar lo que escuchó y vio en la cinta de seguridad.

― Yo tampoco lo creí…pero, es fuerte, demasiado fuerte ―Winter bajó su cabeza mientras que no creía tampoco, y eso que estuvo presente.

Cuando Jacques Schnee, derrotó a un grupo de terroristas con sus propias manos.

Aquello sonaba demasiado bien, demasiado perfecto y bueno para un título de prensa.

― ¿Dónde están ahora tus padres? ―la pregunta de Ironwood provocó una mueca en el rostro de Winter.

* * *

Naruto siempre pensó que Willow era hermosa, desde que despertó y la vio, notó ese algo, pero ahora, podía decirlo con seguridad era algo lo cual debía añorar a proteger.

No iba a dejar que pasase lo que dejó una vez más.

No.

Ahora el tomaría las cosas bien.

Por lo cual.

Agradecía el cuerpo de Jacques.

La respiración de la mujer bajó suyo era audible mientras que seguía.

Nunca pudo aprovechar nada con Hinata, tampoco era como si ella en primer lugar fuera la dispuesta a las cosas.

Pero.

Los gemidos de la mujer bajo suyo no paraban, Ho, y podría decir que estaba a gusto con eso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Al menos podría divertirse.

Ganó la confianza de Willow en aquel ultimo arrebato y aquella proclamación.

Divertirse con algo como esto con su esposa no importaba.

Pero.

Nunca adivino que aquella mujer podría llegar a ser una súcubo cuando era lo que realmente quería.

* * *

**Posiblemente lo más raro que escribí en un tiempo.**

**Como sea, espero que al menos sea bien recibido.**

**¿Alguien notó o sabe el síndrome podría desarrollar Willow si se da el caso de algo así pasase?**

**Si quieren un one shot de alguna pareja rara que no tenga, me lo dicen porque quizá lo tengo en mente, como sea, realmente me está dando ganas de hacer otro one shot aunque no sabría de qué.**


End file.
